Colourful
by JuamBomb'sWife
Summary: Michelle only knew the warmth of her past as she moves on in the present. A shady figure from her story book steals her away into cycles of a never ending dream. She finds herself lost as she is transported into a new world. Romance and her overbearing morals trail her on her quest for for coming to terms to her new life. OC Michelle paired with two characters. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1 T

Chapter I:

Sepia Tone

* * *

It was one of those nights looking through the window screen; it was cold and lifeless as the the air around me formed against me as if it were a heavy undulated blanket. I'd call back the uniformed man who presses on my thoughts in my waking hours but he leaves within a crowd of millions faceless and unknown, unfamiliar to my own person. It leaves a dark mark on my own ability to communicate to the impossibly difficult individuals I seem to chase around on a daily basis. Pitiful, to be given the time of day to think but never done any of the sort to initiate any progress within my small circle of understanding. They come and they leave like a winter in small little Palmdale; cold enough to crack your lips but never to allow the cold sweetness of snow to kiss the valley.

Mother nature is a strange woman with a crooked nose and a voluptuous figure, she is. Wise in her ways but too concentrated on the Chinese concept of Wu Wei to allow such fun. While I, a plain glassy figurine, has to deal with a inferiority complex geared towards a pitiful older brother and a hunger for Asian men.

A serpentine light-hearted fantasizer I am, but not so. Human I am, but not so. Belittled I am, but...anyway I am not normal or am I in anyway a saint. I am called the sanest, though my thoughts are always caught in damnation, hellfire, and/or contradiction. And I wish I could tell them my attitude is nothing more than a convoluted scheme, though even I would admit that would be a false truth conjured up to supply reasoning from my contrasting inner workings.

No one can take both sides, though that is what I am afraid of. I can never choose without being in agony and I can never move on without regret.

Even though that is my own thoughts on choice, freedom is another matter I have to delve into with a brave mind set for it.

I am fearful of any mistake.

I am someone who cannot understand the wisdom my mother left with me.

* * *

There he is again.

He's on the move again. Sandwiching myself through the same crowd I ran after him. I see him hasten his pace. Again the same turn.

I cannot mistake that white hair for any other person. _Stop running dammit._

 **The same dream everyday for the past five years.**

"Stop running away!"

This time around he turned back to look. _I see the pained expression on his face._

 _I don't understand why it always hurts to chase him every night._

 _This night he gets trapped in a dead end._ "Stop being elusive! Now turn around!"

 _He grins at me with those red eyes._ "I'm sorry sweet heart but not this time."

 _He always says that before the wall-_

My nose wrinkled in annoyance as my alarm beeped.

Shifting on my bed sheets I threw over my legs and slammed my hand against the little machine.

Every morning I woke up early to do the chores and get some time in reading.

"One scoops, two scoops. My, my you're a hungry one little Clammy", I cooed as my cat ate away.

Though I still enjoy my cats while everything else was a routinely feeling; neither delight or dislike just a timely task.

Two years ago I received a guardian to look over me in the meantime until I grew old enough to take care of myself. He was the quiet type of person, the type of person my mom would have enjoyed. The mirth he had in his eyes when he looks at me was something I have come to enjoy.

I was his only child, though not related by blood, and the only one he actually had time to understand; the other child, he had never known about, only came into his knowledge when his wife passed away. She was unable to conceive anymore children after she remarried. Even if she could he was too afraid to reproduce anyone like his father into existence hence a life of spending away in each other's arms until she passed.

A clatter of dishes caught my attention. He returned home from Anaheim.

" So I've heard you're doing well in school", he rumbled as he made his daily energy drink.

"From who?", I inquired as I stirred my oatmeal.

"Hmm, I dropped by your school to see your counselor."

My spoon froze over the browned part of the oatmeal. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I have made arrangements for you to join harder classes next year."

His drink swooshed in his shaker. Silence passed between us as he quickly shook his drink.

"So are you okay with it?"

Enough time has passed that my eyes fixated on the papers on the table. "Yes..."

"And from what I've heard you only keep to yourself."

"Hu-What?" I finally stopped spacing out.

"You're teachers are concerned about your future Michelle. I may not have been with you that long, but is there anything troubling you?"

Our eyes locked as he sat down next to me.

"No, not really." My hands shook in my chair.

For a few seconds he looked at me and sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, but whatever you've got wrong get it settled. I won't rattle your ass about this but you are the one who doesn't want to talk someone."

"I'm fine." He gave me a reassuring pat on my back before he awkwardly walked away.

"I need to go now anyway. Just take care of the house while I'm gone. That weird lady is giving me a hard time again." His voice recedes down the hallway. "I need to file an eviction notice for this one. Ha!" The door slammed as his voice cut out.

 **That old man can't lay off my case.**

I finished my oatmeal and before I throw out the bowl I realized it wasn't paper, it was glass. I tried to catch it with my hand, but a second too late it already fell.

The glass shards scattered into every available crevice as it shattered on the ground.

"Darn." I picked up the pieces in my hand without thinking and a few drops of blood already dripped from my hands. I threw out the larger shards before cleaning my hands of any smaller ones. I only suffered a few small cuts.

I picked up the broom and swept up any remaining shards. And cleaned up anything that seemed out of place.

After I was done I sat on the couch and bore my eyes into the intricate patterns. Tears seemingly fled from my eyes as I sat.

 **I do not understand.**

 **I do not understand at all.**

 **Why am I crying?**

I bowed my head head as my tears darkened the colorful palette of the couch's fabric. I gripped the cloth of my pants as my forehead leaned against it.

 **No. No. Please no.**

 **Five years ago.**

 **Everything was normal five years ago.**

 _At that time I was ten. And at that time my mother was still alive, even three years after, but by then she was not the same. I never knew about sex or the blooming clovers of autumn, I only knew what my mother said was everything I wanted to hear._

"Mom I finished the dishes."

"Good, now go take a bath." She smiled with her tired eyes.

"But I don't wanna."

"No, no you have to or I won't read you a story."

"Mom please~"

"Now come on, you have to clean your raisins."

"What?"

"And your tum tum, and your booty. Nice and sparkly." She smiled as she pinched my bottom.

"Hey!"

"Hey to you too. Now get along my dear Michelle." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Hmph. Fine." _I was ignorant back then and I never knew how tired she was._

I grabbed my towel and gathered my bathroom gear.

"I'm going today in my favorite sweater. Yehe~" I giggled as I placed down my things on the toilet. I sunk as low as I can in the tub as my red sweater darkened to a crimson.

My mother walked into the bathroom.

"Michelle!"

"Bwat?", I said as I surfaced the water.

"Stop bathing in your clothes."

"But I don't have anything on other than this sweater." My childish eyes looked up at her innocently. She reached down and pulled me out of the tub and took it off me.

"That is no excuse. You don't want your dad hearing about how you deliberately hide in pillow cases, stuffing things in your pants, and now bathing in sweaters. What are you trying to be? A monkey?"

My face lowered as my face blushed. "I was just trying to hide from mommy. And I only put things in my pants because I'm a kangaroo. And I'm only bathing in my sweater to see what it feels like."

"Mhhm. Sounds very monkeyish to me. Now go take a bath without your sweater", she harrumphed as she walked out of the room with my sweater.

"But mom~"

"No butts, cuts, or coconuts baby. That's the word of the wise man", her voice mused as she walked away.

I reluctantly sat in the bath as bubbles formed around me.

"Why can't I bathe in my sweater? It won't hurt for a little bit"

Later that night 

"You nice and snuggly?"

"Uh-huh." My face pressed into the sheets.

"Okay now let's see. Ah hah! Here we are. This night's story is **Aldo Never**."

"Ooooh~", I awed as my blanket pooled around me as I sat up.

"Ahem, Aldo Never was very clever. More clever than Cindy Setter and Donny Feather, even more than Misses Never.

His hair was white as morning light and his eyes were red as apple bites.

He loved to run more than anything, more than singing to the trees. More than dancing with the bees. More than eating with Misses Applebreeze.

He was as fast as any little boy can be. Though he was not very pleased.

"Mom what can I be?"

"What do you mean Aldo sweet?"

"Why can't I be...like an officer on the street?"

"Of course you can now eat your greens"

"But how can I be?"

"Just go to school and see."

And so he went to school with speedy feet after eating all his lima beans. Green as he can be he never ever spilled his beans.

He went to school with two feet, running till his friend caught him free. They said hello and their goodbyes and as he grew he was not surprised to see he came to be

as he dreamed. He became the officer he once saw on the street."

"Wow that was good mama." My hair tangled as I rolled next to her.

"*Yawn* Yes, now go to bed." She turned her head and reached down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight babygirl", she whispered as she walked away from the room.

 **Mama.**

After I got up from the couch, I surveyed my surroundings.

 _There's no real reason to think about her. So why? Why do I?_

I go back to my room with my cat, Clam, trailing behind me. I open a page in my read-in book, restarting from the beginning again.

I kept my eyes plastered on the page as the clock ticked away.

 **So why now?**


	2. Chapter 2 H

Chapter II:

Monochrome Deficiency

* * *

The streams of crowds formed at the bends.

 **Not this time.**

Weirdly he made a slow stroll as he went up the street. I ran as fast as my legs took me, but to no avail it did not shorten my distance to him.

He turned around and smiled at me. His lips formed the words but they did not match up with his voice. "Aldo is very clever more than Misses Never. Never did he never spill his beans~"

His Cheshire grin started to annoy me as he spoke those words.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!"

He walked up close to me as my body seemingly suspended in place. **I am unable to continue my pursuit.**

He walked near me until his face stood an inch away from me. He lifted his hand up until it cupped my face.

"I can't wait I get to see you when you get older...Maybe some more wrinkles to your frown."

At that moment I realized I can still control my face. He brought his face closer, almost until our lips touched.

"You did not catch me this time my sweet flower. Heh."

The alarm bleeped. I woke up in cold sweat as I stared at the clock.

"7:00!" My voice yelled groggily as I rushed to the closet. I threw on some nurse scrubs. _My mother left me all her belongings when she died, especially her clothes._

 _When she was alive she was called the angel of the hospital._

"Darn I don't have enough time to make proper breakfast", I shouted out random things as I bounced around to get ready for school. I managed enough time to make some oatmeal as I grabbed my lunch from the fridge. I quickly rummaged through my bag for the house keys and locked the front door.

As I made it into the car, my guardian gave me a look. "While I still have the ability to hear most of what you're saying I still get tinnitus when you make me drive fast."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry", I said as I strapped myself in the car.

"Well let's go. I guess ole Nick has to showcase his driving skills. Hooyah!" He stepped on the gas pedal and right then and there we sped off to school.

 **My brother went to Gerveil High school. And weirdly enough I am attending it just as he did. Though without all the trouble.**

He slammed on the breaks as he rounded the curb. My mind finally settled as the whiplash drew my attention away from my thoughts. "Hoojah! Ladies and gentleman Nick has brought you here on per his skill as a driver. Thank you, thank you very much. So is there a thank you from the miss in the back?", he said in his announcer voice.

"Yes, thank you again." I held my neck as I got out.

"You're welcome from the Nick express. Hooyah!", he said as I closed the door. He sped off into the streets as I whipped out my phone. "7:26"

The large gates started closing as I ran towards it. I made it just in time as the security closed it. My hair streamed behind me as I ran to class.

Weirdly enough everyone was still waiting outside the classroom.

I heard everyone around me murmur as I sat down on a bench to catch my breath.

 _"I heard he's gonna be away for a few days" "What happened?"_

 _"Must've had a heart attack. His fat gut must mean something right?" "Don't be ridiculous, his wife just died. Stop messing around."_

 _"Bet they replaced him with an even fatter one. The type that just sits around all day. Hah."_

 _"Come on guys, why does weight even matter?" "In an oversized economy, it should."_

 _"Grah it's so cold! Where's this guy?" "Be patient I heard he's coming soon"_

 _"From who? The security? Criminy woman just-"_

I heard them quiet as I patted myself off. I looked up and saw a hand reach out to me.

"Hey, is this yours? I found this on the floor near you", a mature voice spoke to me. I looked up and saw the same face of the man in my dreams, but with black hair and ebony eyes.

I steeled myself a few seconds before I spoke,"...yes.."

He hands it to me before turning to the class.

"Students, I'm sorry if I came a little late I was still handling things at the front." He swiftly walked to the door and opened it for the class.

Everyone filed in; some pleased others keeping a neutral expression. As I walked in he stopped me at the door.

"You seem like the type who would be reluctant to ask for help. So don't be afraid to ask me anything okay." His kind eyes looked at me as I fidgeted.

I simply nodded before sitting in my seat at the back.

"Everyone, as most of you have heard, your teacher is out for personal reasons. I may only be here for a little while, but I will be your teacher until the end of the next month due to complications. Don't worry he'll be fine it just might be awhile for everyone to be in the flow of things."

His eyes scanned the classroom as random coughs and shuffling of feet resounded in the small space. Seeing no one has anything to say he went to take roll call.

"When I call out your name instead of saying here I want you to say either your favorite fruit or vegetable. Okay. Josh Concorde"

"Apple"

"Giovanni Durnst"

"Star fruit"

"Wow, Fiona Fullard"

"Dragon fruit"

"Wow another good one, Samuel Grovner"

"Turnips"

"Mhhm, Suzy Hicks"

"Pinapple"

"Ooh spiky, Abbey Jutt"

"Celery"

"Mhhm"

 _Why does sitting here now scare me. He probably isn't him._

...

"Blackberries"

...

"Potatoes"

...

"Cabbages!"

...

"Mangoes"

...

 _Why am I shaking? He hasn't done anything at all._

"Sweet peas"

...

 _So why is it hard to breath?_

"Thomas"

...

 _Why now of all times?_

"Cherries"

"Marischino? Hah, I crack myself-"

...

 _I don't understand this at all._

"Francoise"

 _Why?_

"Freddy, oh Freddy my boy"

 _Why?_

"Ah so there is a Fleur. My cherie"

 _Why? Why now?_

"April"

 _Wh-_

"Juniper"

 _Why?_

"Fillip"

 _Why at this time?_

"Michelle?"

 _Why?_

"Is there a Michelle here?"

 **Why?**

"Oh, what? There is? Where is she?"

 **No. Please.**

"Hey Michelle."

"Are you okay there?"

 **No.**

"Hey Michelle, are you okay there? You seem like your very bothered by something."

The gentle tap he gave on me shoulder shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just very worried about Mr. Field."

"Well, don't let it bother you that much. So, what is it?"

"What?"

"You're favorite fruit or vegetable."

"Oh, um onions sir."

"Hmm, so you're a layered type of girl I could see that."

He walked back to the podium.

"Sorry everyone for the disruption. There's only a few more names"

 _I'm such an idiot for getting stressed over a guy who doesn't even know me._

"Okay...Tabitha Trisnor"

"Oranges"

"Christian Walter"

"Leaks"

"Jay Yarvis"

"Blueberries"

"And...Latka Zotto"

"Strawberries"

 _I'm_ _so dumb. My eyes started to tear but I held back. I already feel the scorching warmth on my face._

"Okay, class I was told to inform you that there will be more laborious work at this time of year for the new years. I worked at the local colleges so I'm sure what I will teach you will suffice. So...we are going to outline an essay for The Catcher in the Rye."

He eyed me every once in while when he talked.

I must be such a moron.

"Get out your books, I assumed all of you have read it all to the end."

The whole class rang with the opening of zippers and and the quiet grumblings of the students.

"Your teacher left it up to you to create a prompt as practice for the upcoming test. For today that is your assignment and if there is enough time I would collect your papers and give it to other students to create an outline for what you wrote."

I felt myself feel colder as I sat in my seat. _I'm such an idiot._

"Before we do that I will teach you of how you approach essays. Ahem. There will be directions that confuse you or put you off as you write-"

 ***Slam***

"-More to come as you write, especially in college"

 ***Crack***

"-So, define, describe, explain are simple directives that can either-"

 ***Slap***

"It will confuse the living daylights out of you I know-"

 ***Skid***

"-You probably will have an easier time with Geometry, if anything if you don't get this-"

 **"No!"**

"You will be done for. By the end-"

 **"Someone get the ambulance. She won't make it if we-"**

"-That is all."

My mind was boggled by the thoughts of that night.

"Any questions? So everyone here's some notes if it would help you on your paper."

Papers filed. People creaked in their seats. And as I sat mindlessly staring at a corner in the room, a paper flew onto my desk.

Reading it over I looked up and saw everyone already scratching away at their papers.

 _Five minutes before the bell_

"Ah, it seems there is not enough time to finish your outlines in class. You may all take it home for today, I will collect it tomorrow. Pack it up for the day."

Simultaneously the students chattered away as a plethora of clangs and whistles littered the classroom. I held my breath as I stared at the clock.

Eventually it ranged and I was the last one to leave. As I was about to leave the door the sub called me back.

"Hey Michelle. Why ya so hasty to get going?"

"I have class sir.."

"Yeah I'm fully aware of that. So tell me are you okay?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You seemed troubled."

"I probably always do, but that is just the normal face I make."

He scrunched his brows as he look at me. "You're a tough cookie aren't you?"

"..W-what?"

"All well. Just remember to eat your greens. Okay? Never say no to a healthy meal every once in a while. Okay?"

"Okay."

"If you need anybody to talk to, you could talk to me. Okay?"

"Right sir, I really need to go to-"

"Class, I gotcha. See ya later."

I bolted off as soon as I left the classroom door.

 _He seems nice._ But my stomach still felt heavy. I can't shake the feeling of danger as I entered my next class.

 _The school day ended with no more oddness going about the rest of my day._

As I sat at the front of the school I saw that more and more students left. Eventually I was left alone.

I felt myself slowly falling tired as my warm coat kept me comfortable on the bench near the faculty and administrative. My eyes finally closed and for a few minutes I almost felt the overwhelming pull of sleep.

Someone shook me awake. It was the substitute.

"Hey sleepy head it's already way past noon. Want me to drive you home? I'm sorry is that a bit too much?" He looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"No, nwo it's not."

I saw the sky becoming darker as I sat. After weighing my options I wanted to rid myself of my overwhelming feeling so I chose to..

"You can drive me home."

His smile reminds me of that guy in my dream. _No matter._

He led me to his car. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before opening the passenger side for me.

"I'm sorry it's a Prius. Some people are reluctant to buy it because it's tampons on wheels."

 _Hmm modest._ I sat in the car, feeling the cool leather hit my skin.

As he sat in the driver's seat he turned on the radio.

"Sorry, I like to listen to music while I drive. Does it bother you?"

 _So cute._

"No."

"Good."

I explained the directions of my home as he quietly nodded. In his car I felt weirdly calm, and eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to the light tugging on my coat. I thought he was trying to tell me I'm home, but I found myself strapped to the bed.

I struggled with my wrists bound to the bed posts.

 _How could he do this without waking me up?_

I saw him peer over me as I stared down at him.

"So you're awake, I see."

My eyes widened as I struggled.

"A quiet lamb usually stays quiet."

I struggled harder.

"And I've always wondered why you're always chasing me, my sweet flower."

I stopped as I looked down at him.

"I've always wanted to know where you lived and now that I know I won't let that go. Will I?"

My eyes widened as he climbed onto the bed.

"You don't have the upper hand this time sweetheart."

He pulled my coat apart.

"And I had made sure that the only thing you had on is just your favorite coat. Oh Santa what will we have today~?"

I blanched as my face blushed ten-fold. He stood over me with a triumphant face.

My mouth finally had the ability to open. "I don't even know why you're in my dreams anyway."

"You could say whatever you want. Cowards such as you could only spew meaningless words. Now, shut up."

He grabbed my chin and molded his mouth with mine. "You taste so sweet."

My eyes glared daggers as he held my chin.

"Fiesty, fiesty. Your nasty eyes don't deter me."

He smoothed my hair as his tongue rounded the shell of my ear.

"What do you plan to get out of this?"

"Your innocence."

He nuzzled my nose before trailing kisses down my neck and between the valley of my chest.

"Ahh~"

"Oh, a noise from the little lamb."

He pressed closer to my sex with his throbbing erection.

"Ahh~"

"A little more."

Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Why are you so gentle?"

"Because you're the girl I see in my dreams."

My mouth seemed to only whimper incoherent noises.

"Yes~"

I felt his nose press my bundle off nerves. My body convulsed as his tongue explored my forbidden flower.

"No~"

"What is it that you want?"

My previous feeling started to slip away. After all he had done, my mouth had betrayed my.

"Please keep making me feel good."

I hate myself with every fiber of my being.

He gently rolled my breasts in his palms before wrapping his mouth on one and suckled slowly.

"Iahhah~"

He pulled his last article of clothing and positioned himself at my entrance. Pulling back I felt pain rip through me as I screamed, gentle kisses covered my cheeks as he whispered hurried apologies. I didn't care enough as he passionately kissed me as he rocked me back and forth.

It felt so good I could vomit. And as my voice hitched his movements became staggered and hurried. White filled vision as the most intense feeling imaginable hit me as heat pooled inside me.

I felt him cuddle behind me with me bounded to the bed. I couldn't decide if I should feel disgusted or happy, but nothing else mattered when I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. As I readied myself, Nick told me I looked like a zombie when I climbed into the car the other day. As I walked to class, I expected whatever happened yesterday was just a dream as a nagging feeling in the back of my head told me otherwise.

I wanted to shake my feeling of danger and embarrassment when I walked into first period, but somehow no matter what I do I it won't go away.

The substitute's face increasingly annoyed me as he spoke.

"The cognates of this word may vary throughout each one you're planning to find. Though each one had a similar root it doesn't hurt to distinguish-"

 _How can anyone stay calm around a fake one like him?_

"And sometimes the root word does not have a specific origin in which you can find it, but our researchers scrap up as much as they can to satisfy-"

He's pleasant when he talks and interacts with us, but even with what happened yesterday it doesn't mean-

"Michelle can you tell me how the a root can change with modifiers and how it cannot survive as a word?"

What is he-

"M-me sir?"

"Yes you. Now answer the question."

My palms sweat.

"Yes, um it changes meaning with each additional change, sometimes different from the meaning of the parts themselves. And roots cannot survive as a word because it does not have a definite use other than to be used with other words."

"Hmm. You're partially correct, though that is a hard question for anyone anyway. So what she means is-"

 _If he could kill me let him do it. If he had fire I'll run in it. If he had crayons I'll do whatever it takes just please I don't understand such things as this. Even though I hate him, how could he call on me like that? Does he know how hard I'm blushing?_

I fumed in my seat until he was done with his lecture _._

"Oh, not again. Another day then. Everyone pack up, the bell is about to ring."

Just as the bell rang everyone left before I had the chance to stand up.

"Hey Michelle come on down." His cheery voice doused my fire momentarily.

"Y-yes sir."

"Now now don't be shy. Call me Aldo."

"Wha?"

At that point I felt time stood still as he walked up to me.

"My sweet flower you were so lovely yesterday. Let me indulge once more."

My legs were glued to the floor as his hand cupped my cheek.

"We have all the time in the world."

"No."

"That's not what you said yesterday."

He kissed my cheek before walking back to his desk.

"I'm not in the mood today so you're lucky"

As he sat down it was as if time resumed.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Yes."

"Then get going."

As I walked out of the door I did not have the will to run. **I had every right to be afraid.**


	3. Chapter 3 E

Chapter III:

Plastic

* * *

I've contemplated my ability to discern right from wrong, and distinguishing the line between dreams and reality. My fingers tensed when I was the last one sitting at the front again.

 **No.**

Only the whispers of the icy air caught my attention. _The land can only tease me with cold weather; if it were colder it still wouldn't snow._

 _Mother nature never spares me when I need her most._

I saw the substitute leaving through the administrative. I almost sighed in relief before he turned around.

"Ah, at it again I see Michelle?", he mused as he walked towards me.

"Want me to give you a ride?", his eyes held ignorance to my feigning expression of interest.

"No", I said as my lips expelled billows of warm air.

 **"I'm sorry but that is not an option."**

I sat on the passenger side of his car, staring out the window.

 _How did he?_

"Lovely day isn't it. I believe that specific color of blue is called phthalo blue", he said cheerfully as his eyes perused the road.

"Huh?"

"Did my words catch you off guard? I don't think your mind can wander that quickly? We've been only driving for only ten minutes." He gave a glance at me through his hooded eyes, clearly unable to understand the puzzlement that my features hold.

"No I'm fine."

"Good." His smile sent shivers down my spine.

 _I almost squirmed in his presence._

"Is something bothering you? I turned off the music this time just in case you were bothered by it yesterday." His grin never wavered under my gaze.

"No it's-" My mouth stammered as I tried to maintain a steely resolve.

 **"I'm sorry if I'm that annoying."**

When I blinked my eyes, the classroom came into view as I tried to shake off my oncoming headache.

"Class, there are different characters that change throughout the story or remain the same as they were in the beginning." His voice echoed throughout the classroom, the whole room was dimmed as he was followed by a spotlight illuminating though a small hole in the ceiling.

The people in the classroom clamored as he went on with his speech.

 _I thought I was supposed to go home._

One of the students raised their hand to catch the attention of the teacher.

"Yes." His pacing stopped as he walked closer to the ignoble student; the student's voice only secured his role. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking," What if the character refuses to change, even though it had every knowable opportunity to?"

I expected the class to laugh at him for such a ridiculous question, but weirdly they all became silent as his words reverberates against the tan colored walls of the room. It stopped once the substitute turned to look in my direction and spoke.

"Such an arbitrary question should only be answered when there is no more reason to question the character itself."

It was as if his words carried weight as everyone and everything vanished within the instance he talked, aside from the one desk he leaned over and my own.

The white space held infinite depth and value as his suede shoes clacked on the reflective flooring.

"I believe one such as you should stop chasing after me and move on." His expressionless face brewed a fire within me as I stared at the gloss of my desk.

"How could I? Even if I don't want to what difference would it make? You're only toying with me! Just tell me what is-" My voice caught in my throat as he smirked through his dark locks.

"You really think it's that difficult." His icy voice held me in place as he slowly walked towards me.

"You tried every opportunity to run I know, but your only chasing an infinitely harder task if you continue." My eyes hardened as he towered over me.

"You secured your fate that day. I get it, you were still young so there was no avoiding it, but you have to forgive and forget." I gnashed my teeth as he continued.

"You cannot believe that such a thing would drive you this far to where you are now. I find it more or less laughable you could still believe such garbage-"

"It's not like I have a choice to throw things away!", my voice rumbled as my legs threw me up and around to face him.

He smirked. "Oh really?"

His cocky expression wanted me to throw everything I had to destroy him.

"Yes! How could anyone live like that? A naive child who knew nothing about the world was shoved into the reality she was faced with. Helpless, scared, confused! I didn't understand a god damn thing with that fuck! He would ramble on forever and ever. Never did he stop to think about what he did to me and my mom. He never did anything for crap! So what if he was her blood? She rewarded him, loved him, threw everything at his feet! So, what did he do? He threw insults in her face and acted as if he had a place in this world. I really don't understand why she had even the ability to love such a monster." My face was shadowed in the outburst.

"Because he was her son." His voice held resonance as he gripped my shoulder.

"And he cannot help his irrational behavior. And even if he could it won't change where you are now." The truth behind his voice bothered me.

 **"Now it's time for you to wake up."**

The sheets around me coiled as I looked outside.

"He lied."

My face took in the array of colors.

"It would change." Tears collected near my eyes as the emotions in me waned.


	4. Chapter 4 R

Chapter IV:

Sandal Wood

* * *

My eyes blurred in the photograph.

I shook the darn thing until cleared to realize that everything else came out fine other than my eyes.

My mother came around to rest her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine dear. Now sit down." _Her boisterous voice never seemed to get stale with me._

The glass table breathed old memories as we sat down.

"Michelle?"

"Yes?" My eyes stared into her ageless face.

She slouched in her chair.

"Your father...is." Her face contorted as she struggled to speak.

"Was barely here for you." She searched my face as she spoke.

Silently she shifted. "And I know how difficult it was for you to get over it, but your brother never let it go unsaid when he voices it."

"I know."

"And the feeling that formed within him stood timeless within his visage."

She laughed lightly as she straightened her back.

"And I have not let it go unnoticed whenever he follows me around like a lost dog..."

Her eyes looked downcast.

"But even though he is unwell just promise me you'll take care of him. Though he has not the ability to function properly within society..."

...

"He is still like your father no matter what shape or form he is. I know I can't be here forever to take care him, just promise me Michelle."

The bags under her eyes welled.

 **"Promise me."**

I woke up wanting to just disappear so no one else can see me.

I wanted to just never ever wake up.

 _I wanted no one else to see my shame._

* * *

Days passed as I attended school.

Wondering when Aldo will come again to interfere. Wondering when I have to endure another stream of nonsense thrown my way. Wondering when my emotions will hold on enough to endure the eventual breakdown of my sanity.

 _Wondering when the pain will cease._

 _ **Arbitrary nonsense.**_

My modest attire rarely changed throughout the year. The same brown hair and plain face, lightly tanned skin; a pale Asian woman with no defining features.

Class has begun, the substitute already calling out names for roll call. He does it to see any change in preferences.

"Beans."

"Changed today again it seems Giovanni."

The child in question sheepishly smiled as he scratched his head.

"I'm sorry I can't decide. My mom's cooking is just the bomb ya know."

"Well I guess I'll have to ask you if I could try some of your mom's cooking one of these days. Hmm."

The boy blushed as he avoided his piercing eyes. "I-I..guess."

"Mhhm, now I will go as fast as I possibly can everyone. Shout it loud and quick as I go. Okay?"

"What?", a number of people shouted as he proceeded.

"Fiona Samuel, Suzy."

"Dragon, turnips, pineapple"

"Abbey, Jason, Weston"

"Celery, oranges, potato"

"And April."

"Cabbag-wait."

Everyone just looked at him.

"I'm sorry. April is the last one here who got here on time. Everyone else is either tardy or...just that tardy."

Many of them already dished out excuses as he said this.

"Quiet down...I know it may be hard for some of you to come here on time because of band and the upcoming assembly, but that is no excuse. I know my class isn't boring."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Is it really that boring?"

Several girls chattered to each other before one of them spoke up.

"Not really. Though I really hate it when you make jokes about seven ate nine and pi."

"Eh? I thought you guys might like that stuff."

Laughter filled the space.

 **I really want to just curl up and forget about what it means to be me.**

...

 **I only want to know the memories my mother shared with me and nothing else.**

School day ends.

 _"Have you ever heard of the witch Michelle?"_

 _"But mom I already know what a witch is."_

 _She paused and then resumed to elaborate._

 _"When I was younger parents used to tell stories of a witch to their kids to scare them."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We did not have enough food for everyone from where I grew up, so we salvaged what we have."_

 _My eyes widened when I looked at her._

 _"We were punished if we did not finish everything on our plate..."_

 _..._

 _"For us waste was not an option."_

This time Nick picked me up to drive me home. While he was on business with other tenants I was eating my leftovers from when we went out to eat.

When I was almost done I suddenly felt the urge to not eat anymore. I stood up and traveled over to the garbage can before stopping.

 **Waste is not an option.**

I steeled myself before I sat back down with the plate in my hands. I began to shovel food into my mouth and swallowed everything I had to spare. I felt nausea climb into my throat, but I was done. I washed my plate and went back to my room to read.

* * *

When I was young I believed princes were only reserved for those who dream. Elegant, beautiful, extravagant, graceful, and enduring. I have never seen any man like that in my life.

For a real man was not processed and void of imperfection. A man is whoever he wants to be; brawn, brutal, passive, or sensitive. They all come in many forms.

I cannot lie when I say I once fawned over a beautiful face. Though any beautiful face can be deceiving and cunning as they are pompous.

 _I'll never hold a light to such individuals unless their insides prove their kindness and honesty._

* * *

 **My dream is changing every second I spend asleep.**

The streets flooded with rain water as it poured.

"Hey princess don'tcha think this is kinda getting old! My uniform is getting all dirty from running away from you", he said as his shoes slapped the road as he ran.

 **No matter what he pulls, he won't change my mind.**

I ran with my pajamas not caring if lighting would hit me. _He will not be forgiven._

He dipped into an alleyway as I struggled to save myself from falling.

 **No!**

I bared the weight of the impact with my arms before getting up to catch up to him.

 **I will catch you.**

When I have covered enough distance to keep him in sight he turned around to face me as he jumped through an opening in the brick wall.

"Bye, bye girly." He smirked as he descended into blackness.

I bolted in whether or not if I will feel anything solid on the ground.

I felt myself grip onto his shirt as I fell in.

Before I can even reply he responded.

"Wow kid. Congratulations."

And as he said this I was engulfed by blinding light.

* * *

When I woke up I didn't find myself within a bed or anywhere remotely near my home. My eyes were flooded with the sight of grass and newly budding trees.

 _Where am I?_

"Ah, have you perhaps fallen victim to the spring ma'am?", a young man said as he stood near me.

 _It is strange to find men wearing kimonos nowadays._

I stammered. "N-no sir."

"Ah well. A beautiful young lady like you looks like the type who would spend hours watching nature till the sun sets. My mistake", he said whimsically before walking off.

My eyes shot off in alarm as I called after him. "Wait!"

"Slow down dear. What makes you so antsy to call me back? I'm quite a busy man if I may add." His eyes gleamed playfully as he walked back to where I sat.

I struggled with words. "Ah um..Do you know where this place is?"

He stood there for a few seconds as he smiled. "From what I've heard it's on land, a place near a really good onsen, and home to a really powerful shinobi", he said quickly before turning away again to walk off.

 _He really likes avoiding the question doesn't he._

"Ah, wait sir! That really doesn't answer my question."

He turned back to look at me. "Of course it does. Now I must be off. I have to go off to my construction job, my break is already at it's limit already. See ya."

"Hey!"

He doesn't bother to look at me be as he speedily paddled off with his sandals.

"I'll talk to you another time girly. Have a nice day." His voice waned the further he walked away.

My outstretched hand faltered as I tried to grasp onto what little information he left me with.

 _Shinobi?_

* * *

I was mesmerized by my surroundings as I walked.

My head kept on listing off things as I examined the people around me. _Oddly I did not feel any fear as I strolled._

 _"Shinobi? The ninja?"_

The fresh scent of sandal wood filled my nose as I looked into each establishment. "Japanese, feudal era, no industrialization, sanitation would most likely contain old world practices." My mouth murmured as I pensively looked down at my clothes. Intricate patterns of gold and red outlined the scattered marigolds woven into it.

The laughter of kids tinged the old world feeling.

I never thought I would ever experience the change of placement.

I walked into what seems to be a store.

I finally recovered resolve to ask. Whether or not this is a ploy from Aldo. Whether or not my sense of reality has finally broken.

"Hello there. I have an array of herbs and medicine to satisfy anything you desire. Do you need of my assistance young lady?", the old shopkeeper said with a clear English voice.

I haven't even realized it, but a Japanese man during this period of time has no need to speak English, because it has not entered the period where there has been any knowledge of such speakers.

"Yes sir..I want to know what this place is?"

He stopped in thought for a moment before answering. "It's a family owned medicinal shop. From what I remember he made the sign big enough for passerby's. Darn...maybe Daisuke didn't do the sign right...Daisuke!"

In moments a maroon haired boy popped up from the back room.

"What granfather?", the boy inquired.

"You didn't do the sign right", the old man bellowed.

"Of course I did. It's almost covering the entire portion above the the door!"

The old man grumbled before replying," then tell me how come this beautiful young lady can't even tell what this place is?"

My face blushed. _I thought the first guy was being sarcastic._

The boy looked at me as he fidgeted in place. With a bright blush on his face he bowed. "Sorry ma'am."

My face scalded in embarrassment as I fought a strong impulse to slap myself.

"No, no it looks fine. Actually I thought it was very pretty. I just wanted to know the name of the place I' m in."

He mulled over my words and turned to an even impossible shade of red. "Th-thankyou. I-I really don't have special skill in writing at all really...Um this is the S-senju v-village...ehehe.I thought..you would have known that from coming here."

I stood still unable to make up a proper response. _Now I understand this is the same place from that one show._

"Maybe she just was told something different. Country folk are no good with giving proper names. Please may I ask..Is that what happened by chance young lady?"

Having no other way of saving myself I tried to keep myself from him catching on to me.

"Y-yes a man traveling with a band of people told me this is where I would find medicine for my sick brother."

"Oh I'm quite sorry to hear that. Is it just a bad cold?"

"Yes."

He went back behind his counter and fished out a bag and stuffed it with a few herbs. He waved me over and handed me the bag. "This should do it", the old man said as he smiled.

Fighting my mouth to keep quiet, my lips moved almost as if on instinct.

"Don't I have to pay for this sir?"

"Yes, if it was a crabby customer, but since we are in a time of desperation I wouldn't mind giving it to you free just this once since you came all this way to retrieve it."

 _I hate lying to this man._

I held it in my hand as I looked at him.

 _I really wanted to fight my tongue._

"I'm sorry sir I don't have a place to stay. Could allow me to stay for a few days? If that is no trouble to you if I may ask."

He stood in thought before he reached out to clasp my hands.

"You poor thing must be tired. I have an empty guest room on the second floor if you need it. I don't know if it should be good if you made your brother wait, but I guess you...you can stay for a bit", he said with a gentle smile.

I bowed low enough that I had a hard time keeping balance. "Thank you so much."

* * *

My room was bare of anything else other than a small writing desk and chair with a futon rolled up on the wall.

The sparse room gave me a sense of emptiness for the few seconds I stared at the room's expanse.

 _Though it's not so bad._

"Hey ma'am it's time for dinner", Daisuke said as he came from the room,"I guess we are sharing the same floor for a few days."

I sat down in a plain wooden chair while the clatter of pots and pans filled the room. Eventually everyone sat down minus the old man.

A young woman with black hair sat up from her chair and set plates in front of me and Daisuke.

"It's a shame he couldn't join us for dinner", young woman said as she sat back down in here chair.

"He's working himself into the night again."

Daisuke popped up from his chair and tried to grab onto his mother's arm as she reached for her chopsticks. "Mama he's okay. Grandfather is just doing what he does best."

"But what he does best is exhausting him to no end. We may be common folk, but it's not like his herbs are the only thing that's out there. Those Senju guys could just lay off his store every once in a while in the least." She creased her brows as she picked at her food.

Daisuke settled in his seat as we silently ate in peace. Finally the woman's head perked up as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I ignored you for a little bit back there. I feel bothered that's all."

I wiped my mouth before straightening my back.

"It's okay ma'am. I don't really mind."

...

"So where you from?", the lady asked.

"Ah I'm from a little village far from here. I don't think you would be interested in it, barely anyone knows about it."

She smiled. "No, no tell me. I hailed from a small village too and came here with my family to aid with the Senju. It's a long story but I think the benefits of coming are paying off."

"It's called the Antelope Valley."

"That's no real name for a village. Is there any real reason behind it?" She leaned into her chair as she looked at me.

"Antelopes used to live there. It's kind of a desert area, though it's surrounded by low rising hills."

 _I cannot reveal more than I can chew._

"Wow! I have never heard of such a place. Antelopes are creatures? What do they look like?"

"Deers with horns."

Daisuke finally looked up from his food, his mouth filled with rice. "What! Do you know some more stuff like that?", he said as food flew out of his mouth.

Just as I was about to answer a booming voice shattered the warm ambiance.

"What did she say that is getting you so excited Daisuke?", the old man's gruff voice asked.

"Antelopes", Daisuke said as he rocked in his seat.

"Why I have never heard of a fruit making my grandson getting excited over", the old man said with a smile.

"Young lady wherever you got this fruit from please tell me. I am planning to make a visit to an old friend of mine."

"Wait I have never heard you tell me this."

The old man looked at her. "Because I have never told you. Now, now sweet berry don't tell me things I've never did."

"Dad!" the woman fumed.

"What? It's true. Like the time you told me I didn't stock the shelves, but...I in fact did."

"Grrr"

"There's no need to stock shelves at midnight my dear. Or do you have customers that come at night?"

"Dad that's ridiculous."

"My sweet berry don't be shy to tell me that you serve ghost customers." The old man paused to mimic a ghoul.

"Boogah boogah! Aiiiii~"

"Grandpa stop it. Ha. You're making mama mad", Daisuke said while laughing.

"I suppose so...Boogah boogah!"

"Dad! Go sit down."

I could see the veins forming on her head.

"Alright, alright."

 _A few minutes passed._

"So I see my grandson has taken a liking to you."

The women had already left to retire in her room.

"I guess so."

Daisuke went to retire in the living room.

"Woman pretty as you don't come by often enough."

"Y-you really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course that's all Daisuke says when you're not around."

Of course my mom always says that to me, but this man-

"If I could I would let you stay longer, but my daughter, Kotoka, always yells at me when I have guests overstay their welcome...And I never asked your name have I? No matter, what is your name young lady?"

"Michelle."

"Never heard of it. It sounds pretty. What does it mean?"

"From what I know it is a question." I scratched my cheek as he leaned in his chair.

"Well a question will always have an answer. So go on spit it out." He smiled as he egged me on.

"Who is god?"

"Hmmm. Who is god you say? I guess I'm the god of the herbs..I suppose and Daisuke is the god of his own mind...And Kotoka is the goddess of my affection. Quite a peculiar name." His chair creaked as he sat up from his chair.

"Anyway I have to go off to bed now. An early riser like me can't let himself stay up late like this when we have customers."

He stopped at the doorway as he turned to look at me.

"Goodnight bean root. Hwe that's not a good nickname...See you tomorrow missy", he mused as he walked away.

 _I guess beans have their roots._

* * *

I sat in my futon wondering whether all of this is real.

Hopefully he won't visit me in my dreams tonight.

My eyes grew heavy until sleep took over me.

It rained. It rained heavily on the pavement.

I see no one there. No crowd. Not even Aldo.

"You never seem to get it sweet flower." I heard his voice cooed in my ears.

"Catching me will never suffice."

I wish this guy would stop all of this nonsense.

I wanted to just put on my slicker before I get terribly annoyed.

"You're playing games again." My voice chipped icily through the freezing rain.

"You're never gonna learn." His voice bugs me.

My eyes searched through the watery mess, but I still couldn't see him.

"Growing up is something that comes through you're hardships. That's why this is not the end."

I felt a phantom's nose poking my ear.

"You chose to keep chasing me so I allowed you to catch me."

There was a streak of thunder stretching across the sky.

"An adult who never grows up is still a child without hardship. Eventually you'll have to come to terms with this kiddo."

 **Shut up.**

"You'll never breathe without me. I'm just helping you take another step that's all."

I felt a taller figure hug me from behind.

"Stop fooling yourself my dear Michelle."

I woke up and saw morning light pour through the window. My futon still resting against me as the day before.

 **I'm not a fool.**


	5. Chapter 5 E

Chapter V:

Cycles of Growing Desire

* * *

As the sun rises higher in the sky I rubbed my temples trying to shake away uncertainty. _I don't know whether or not if this is just an illusion._

The shuffle of small feet caught my attention as I removed myself of my sheets.

"Daisuke! Bring the guest for breakfast!", his mother yelled from the bottom floor.

 _I hoped I was not trying to live my life through a fantasy, for if I was I am failing what I promised long ago._

Small hands gripped the sliding door.

"Ma'am are you awake? My mom wants you to eat with us for breakfast downstairs." He still held shyness in his voice.

 _No matter I cannot test my faith by acting irrational._

"Yes. I'll come down. Just wait for me at the table. Alright?", I said as he stood at the doorway.

His cheeks tinted a light pink before nodding and closes the door.

 _A guy who likes me? I've never thought that would even occur in my own lifetime._

I smoothed my hair back realizing it was only held back by a loose pin. Having nothing else than myself and this mysterious kimono, I gathered up my futon and rolled it up placing up against the wall.

 _I feel ready to face whatever Aldo is going to throw at me._

A few minutes later I sat at the kitchen table as Daisuke's mother hummed while preparing our plates. She sat down after setting down what seems to be fried rice and baked saury. The old man was absent at this time too. Clangs of chopsticks perfused the thin interior.

I saw the sadness on the woman's face as she ate. It really bothered me as I picked at my food.

This is enough.

"Ah, um ma'am do you know where your father is at this time? I'd thought he would join us for breakfast this morning." It looked as if she was too concentrated on her food to hear me.

When I looked at Daisuke his face held the same expression as he ate, though I noticed he was trying to hide it as I sat there.

Looking back at his mother she only pretended to eat as she closed her eyes. _What did I do wrong?_

She slammed her hand on the table and opened her eyes to look at me, it was if all her emotions raged through her silent face.

"I'm sorry I'm not really hungry today. Daisuke can you wash my plate for me? I think I really need to tend to our garden," she said as she rushed out of the back door.

Daisuke looked back at me and paused to talk.

"I'm sorry my mom...really doesn't like it when my grandfather is mentioned sometimes", he said as he sat up to wash her plate.

After he sat down he wiped his mouth and tried to finish the remaining food left on his plate and left to clean his. Feeling I wanted an explanation he led me up to his room to talk.

He set out his futon for us to sit on as he hesitantly patted his hand for me to sit closer.

"Our grandfather works really hard to keep us happy here...It's all he does everyday...Even on the weekends. And even if he goes out to visit his friends he cuts it short to tend to his job." His voice trailed off as he talked to me.

My eyes hardened when his face became littered with tears.

"He doesn't even have to do this. He knows we want him back here...So I don't understand why he doesn't stop to join us like a family...I-I don't even care if we live life scrapping by on only rice and dirt I only want my mom to stop crying every night when he's-" He stopped himself as he hugged his knees.

He sat there refusing to even look at me.

"I'm sorry I-I just I know this is no way to treat a guest who only has stayed here for one day." He got up and tried to walk away.

I grabbed his hand as he turned around to face me.

 _What am I doing?_

I pulled him into a hug and held him as tightly as I could.

 _I don't care if this is a dream._

"I know the feelings you may feel are heavy, but if you feel you need someone to comfort you, even for a little bit, I'll do it as long as I'm here." My voice shook as he grabbed at my clothes.

I didn't know how long he held me, but I knew I did something useful for once.

He let go of me when he heard the slam of a shoji door from the bottom floor.

He latched onto my arm as I led him downstairs.

 _As long as I am here I'll do something productive, even if it was all a lie._

* * *

"Two orders! Got it!", the old man flew around the room gathering what all the customers were shouting behind the counter.

"Sir, my child has been sick for days. Wheres my order!", a woman near the front of the line shouted.

"Coming ma'am!" His body moved as if his age never affected his steps as he took care of the first portion of customers in rapid pace.

As me and Daisuke stood at the doorway I took in the scene as I held onto the door frame.

 _I didn't think he had days like this._

"Hey! Our staff at the hospital is running low on Dragon root. The incoming patients are suffering several injuries related to the chemicals used on the battlefield...Please sir it's urgent if you can give us some..You're the only one..."

I see the sweat drops forming on the old man as he traveled back and forth to settle the growing crowd.

In an hour they were all gone.

 _I've never seen anyone take on such a big crowd of people without questioning their motives or insulting the ones who were throwing mean comments his way he almost reminds me of..._

He turned around to see me standing at the doorway.

"So you've seen my customers the two of you..." His wrinkled face smiled as he pulled up a chair waving the both of us over.

Several minutes passed by.

"...I see, my Kotoka stormed off again." He rubbed his chin in thought.

Daisuke and I sat in the chairs from the kitchen.

"I don't blame her. She was always sensitive from since she was a little girl. Can't even hold her temper for a few minutes before she does something to cool her flames. Ah,she was such a temperamental child..." His face crinkled as he talked.

"I...don't believe she can ever get over my work situation, even if I told her a million times to stop worrying." His mouth frowned.

"I'm afraid to let your mother and you to toil in the farmlands...And I know it hurts to see me work, but I want to allow ourselves to eat fine foods even if it's just a little while..." He slouched as he stroked his chin.

"And I'm sure Daisuke would take over the store when he gets older. And everything would be fine by then. So I'm sure she'll stop worrying when the time comes." He sits up as he straightens his back.

"I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but eventually customers are going to pour in again soon enough." He ambles around the room sweeping and dusting the shelves of anything unnecessary before standing behind the counter.

Gathering our chairs I looked back at him to see his face creasing in concentration.

 _Eventually he'll catch onto my lie._

* * *

I chose to take a walk around. Daisuke wanted to stay in his room and study while his mother was still absent.

 _No matter where I go there is no absence of complication._

The sky continued to darken as I trudged down the street. Some shops started to close up as the crowd of people lessened. A few drunk people walked out of a few bars with their arms wrapped around probably someone they barely know.

 _I know I can walk a bit more._

The sky is almost completely dark.

 _They might not need me so quickly right?_

A hand grabs me forcefully from behind.

"What's a pretty thing like you wondering around here, huh?", a rough looking man slurred out with his clothes barely hanging on his frame.

I tried to stay as calmly as I could.

"I was just returning home", I said sweetly as my voice allowed.

"Then can't ya stay a little longer before you go back. Out here it's pretty lonely for a guy like me, ya know." His body swayed as he held onto me.

"I'm sorry. I have things to attend to and I don't think I have the time to keep you company, sir." I tried to keep my face free of irritation.

"So what? You a whore or something?" His hand gripped tighter.

As he held me closer a person threw him off me.

"I''m sorry sir, but she was just grabbing medicine for my sick grandmother. I didn't have time to pick it up, so thank you, sweetheart", the person in question spoke as the drunk only stood in confusion.

Before I can even respond he dragged me off.

Who is this man? _He looks exactly like the man in my dreams._ He quickly turns into an alleyway and pushes me against the wall.

"What are you doing? Do you even know you could get killed out here?" His eyes looked at me as I struggled for an answer.

"I was just walking", my voice can only utter.

He only shook his head as he let go of me.

"If I wasn't there god knows what could happen." It's almost like he's belittling me.

 _Why does he even care?_

"Come here." His hand gripped me again.

"Wait." From with the way he was going it doesn't look like he heard me.

* * *

He brought me to a house.

Still latched onto me, I was still too caught up trying to understand the situation.

Before I even realized it I was sat down in a chair as he prepared tea for me.

 **A few minutes later.**

"So tell me. What is a person like you doing on the street?", he asked as he sipped his cup.

I can only stutter. "Ah...um..uh."

 _I don't even know him._

"You look like an aristocrat's daughter. Did you run away from home or something?...Ya know this is no real place to walk around at night unless you know how to handle yourself." He continued to down the tea as he spoke.

 _I've had it._

"Ah...I'm sorry sir, but what gives you the right to drag me here and question me?", my voice shook as I spoke.

When he was finished drinking his cup he set it down.

"I'm not a person who is up for liking aristocrats, though I can't help it when someone pretty as you is caught up in a scene like that." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

I found myself blushing again. _No this isn't right._

"Well I thank you for saving me, but I have to go back home. I'm sure everyone there is worrying about my absence. So have a good day", I said as I tried to leave.

He pulled me back without any effort.

"I'm sorry miss, but a person like you can fetch a pretty dollar anywhere. If I really wanted to I would let someone like that do that to you if I weren't there to watch."

 _What is he getting at?_

He pulled me into his lap. "I'll only let you go if you promise me you'll let me accompany you wherever I find you. Is that a deal?"

His breath fanned over my neck as he held me.

 _I really need to get going._

"Y-yes yes it is a deal." From the instance I spoke those words he pushed me off.

He stood up as I attempted to speed off.

"Miss. You'll have to let me walk you home. I'm sure you'll get caught up in the same thing if I let you leave alone."

My body froze in place. I really want to get rid of him.

"Sure. You can walk me home." I tried to hide the discontent on my face.

* * *

Every so often he would try to wrap his arm around me whenever I looked like I was spacing out.

A little ahead. A few younger women laughed while surrounding a burly man who flexed his muscles.

"Ooh~ you're so strong Kuyo~", one of the women cooed as she traced her hand over his bulging forearm.

"I have been working out everyday while also doing my job as a construction worker. It looks like it has paid off right ladies?", his voice boomed.

As if on cue the girls wrapped around him. "Oh yes, Kuyo~" "Kuyo, you could wrap me with those big strong arms~" "Kuyo~" "Oh you're so cute Kuyo~"

With every compliment it looked as if his ego increased.

As me and the man passed near him. The man with the group of woman shouted out to me.

"Hey! Pretty lady, shouldn't a sweet thing like you join me? Why you with a shrimp like him?" his annoying masculine voice pierced my ears.

I continued to ignore him as I maintained my pace.

"Lady! I asked you a question. Don't you think it's a bit rude to leave without giving me a proper answer", his voice rang as the women around him cooed.

I turned around and tried to answer him, but I was cut off.

"She doesn't have to answer to trash like you", the man right next to me bit out.

The burly man's face turned into the darkest crimson. He stood up and stomped towards us.

"How can a shrimp like you think he can get away with that? NO ONE ANSWERS TO KUYO LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." The man made a swing but as I watched I heard the most sickening crack as the man who walked me crushed the burly man's hands.

His cold merciless eyes stared into the eyes of the man. "There's no need for violence Mr. Kuyo", he said before letting go of his fist.

He tugged me to follow after him as the defeated man held his hand as his posse of women tried to comfort him.

 _Just who is this man?_

* * *

He walked me up to the door.

"Thank you." I still had the penchant to thank someone no matter what they did.

"You're welcome", his voice calmly said before going away. As I stood in the half open door I watched him sauntered off.

 _Really who is he?_

I walked into the kitchen to find Daisuke sleeping on the table with his food still untouched. His mother was cleaning the dishes as she smiled.

When she turned around she saw me and motioned me to come over.

"Where were you?" Her eyes looked me over as I stood there.

"I was out walking." _Is this the best I could say?_

My eyes traveled over to Daisuke's sleeping form.

"He waited all night for you to return home. He went on and on that you'll come back and he needs to make up for what he did earlier by talking to you. Me and my grandfather tried convincing him to eat, but he won't budge no matter how hard we tried...Really what made you walk out so late?" Her eyes shot through me as if she's stabbing me for answers.

I gave in.

"Some man on the street saved me from a drunkard who was trying to take advantage of me. He walked me back home, but when I got back it was quite a bit longer than I expected." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

She sighed as she smoothed back her hair. "Well I guess something like that would keep you out." She continued back to the hallway.

"Please wake up Daisuke and put him to bed for me okay?", she said as went back to her room.

 _A boy who cares enough to neglect his needs? I didn't think he would do such a thing for someone like me._

I shook him gently as his face leaked drool onto the table.

He came to and groggily looked up at me.

"Y-you're home?" He almost fell out of his chair.

"Yes." My eyes didn't leave his tired frame.

"Gwood." He turned back to his food.

"I have some food from dinner. We could share if you want?"

I relented. "Sure."

He almost looked like he was about to fall into his food.

 **After eating**

I carried him to his bedroom as he slept in my arms. Laying out his futon, I covered him in his sheets and tried to walk away.

Almost to the doorway I heard him call out. "Please don't leave me. Please sleep with me tonight. Don't go."

I hesitated before going back to him.

I laid down next to him and his sleepy eyes still looked at me. "Thank you for coming back", his tired voice whispered.

He held me close as he finally gave in to the warmth of the sheets.

 _I never thought any man would like me._

My body laid against the soft cushion. My eyes wandered around his room until it rested on the boy right next to me.

 _It feels so nice to be loved._

Eventually my senses were dulled by the rhythmic pull of his breathing.

I gave in to sleep.

 **I had no dreams that night.**

* * *

Ohoooho. I've been working hard to get enough chappies in to satisfy people who like to read something lengthy. Oh I am so satisfied. Maybe a little unsatisfied, but hey watchah gonna do? Hmm.

Hoped you liked it. My back's really hurting for this one. If anything I would love to hear maybe like hi in the reviews or something. And I'll say hi back or maybe not because I'll probably be so happy I'll probably sing something while trying to high-five myself.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah." And I'm sure my brother would walk in while I'm doing that and walks back slowly pretending he didn't see anything.

I'm trying really hard to make this good. And if there is anything you don't like tell me. I know This is gonna be the one that will make me work for it.

Oh I feel so bad from sitting in a chair almost twelve hours for each chap. My legs~

Anyway, I hope the next chap will satisfy my raging and never ending hunger for soup. "SOUP POWER!"


	6. Chapter 6 I

A Story of a Lost Boy

* * *

 _The fires raged as my mother took hold of me. "Go Aldo!"_

 _"Momma!"_

Only my mother survived the fire as I was crushed by the burning pillar. _I feel so light. Are you okay mother?_

I was floating in a light blue space. Streams of small lights danced around me as I drifted.

 _Where am I?_ I was brought closer to brighter light I headed towards. _Where's my mother?_

Engulfed by the light I only felt a tickling sensation as a voice called out to me.

I fell hard onto a stone floor. I was basked in warmth from the torch near me as it flickered.

A steam of loose cloth caught my attention. It was a man who hanged up the torches in their holders. I felt confused as he waved me over. "Come with me." He marched off in rapid pace as I struggled to catch up to him. My small feet traveled behind him as he turned again and again into different corridors.

He won't slow down as he walked into a barely lit room. He gave me a cup as he pulled up chairs from behind a rustic table. He stared into my eyes when he turned around to face me.

"Sit." His hardened eyes pierced through me as he poured from a crimson pitcher.

The splinters in the chair pricked me. "Aldo." He had the deepest voice I've ever heard.

My throat felt parched while looking down into my cup. I drank as he sat down. When I felt ready to speak he stopped me.

"You can no longer serve as a mortal any longer my child." Shock fell over my face. _But I'm..._

"But I'm only..." He stopped me again.

"You're only transitioning. Once your terms are settled you can leave here all you want." His hardened eyes looked at me as if I was some animal.

"What do you mean?", my voice shook as he kept his hardened stare.

He motioned for me to follow him. "Come."

I set down my cup as he threaded far ahead into the winding hallways.

 _Why does he refuse to answer me?_

I finally caught up to him as he slowed down. "Our fates are decided by the hands that which leads us. We cannot slow down to catch them and they cannot speed up to reach us...We find our ways once everything is settled...Though the hands tick away as we stick our hands into our cards, the old and unaged become withered and the fate of our own is brought to justice. It is undetermined by our feats of passion, my child, but our sin and morality." It was if his voice reached inside my mind.

"Come here." He opened a black door that seemingly led to nowhere. Seeing my hesitation he gripped my hand and led me through.

I was blinded by sunlight while he stood unaffected by the piercing sun. "We meet our ends at the foot of madness." His hand points to the dying man on the ground.

"He tried whatever he can to save himself, but ultimately the cactus's poison stripped him of any way he could possibly find help." He led me again to another door leading to nowhere beside the rotting man's corpse.

 _It didn't look like he would stop even if I asked him._

I was brought to a scene with a storm filled sky, I heard a woman's scream from nearby as the man who brought me here barely flinched while gripping my arm.

"Please someone help me! Help me!" We traveled towards her screams.

He just stood there as he watched another man hold a knife to her throat. "Keep quiet and I'll let you off Scott-free. Just let me have a little taste." His hands roamed her clothed figure as tears streamed down her face.

"Please someone help!-" She was beat down by the man holding her as his face gnashed.

"Will you just shut up! I just told you I will let you go after I've had my fun!" She struggled as he tried to pull apart her coat.

 _Why isn't he helping her?_ I looked up at the man as he stood unmoved from the whole ordeal.

I tried to rip my arm away from him, but he still held me in place as it continued.

 _Why won't you let me help?_

"No!" Blood gushed from her neck as she slumped over. The man who held her scoffed.

"Damn. She was a pretty one too. Such a waste." He walked away as the rain continued to pour.

Tears poured from my eyes. What are you trying to show me?

"Our needs and wants can further delve into selfishness and greed..." His mouth was never quenched from the rain.

"We cannot control what we find immoral. And even if we could, we cannot save the countless lives experiencing the same pain." He held me tighter, slicking back his hair as he led me through another door.

 _Where are you leading me?_

The sky grew darker, it was filled with smoke. countless lives were running from what seems to be debris falling from a volcano.

"Help!" "My child!" "It's coming closer we cannot take him." "I don't care! He doesn't need to be left behind regardless if it's almost here."

A woman rummaged through her house as the storm of grayness took out half of the town.

Just as she walked out the guy she was with was already gone. She held an infant in her arms, eventually she was smothered by the grayness that covered most of the town. My body lurched out to her. "No!" I cannot bare to watch. The man beside me didn't even do anything as her muffled cries soon vanished. Seemingly me and him were the only ones unaffected by the grayness.

He only pursed his lips before leading me off again. _"And even if we could, we cannot save the countless lives experiencing the same pain."_

 _No! No! I don't want to watch anymore..._

I cannot describe my feelings from the images that flashed before me. Men willingly flung themselves into spears and swords as both sides clashed. The screams of several men came from either the wounded or the ones getting stabbed by the sharp weapons. Blood, guts, and body parts flew everywhere as the earth shook with the trampling of feet.

Blood splashed right through me as the man stood silent watching the whole thing play out.

Eventually no one was left standing only one man screamed in agonizing pain as his innards fell out.

Silence filled the field, with us watching the bodies stay motionless in their piles.

 _What does he even plan to show me out of all of this?_

His mouth moved once the pungent smell of corpses filled our nose.

"We hold great loyalty to the ones we love and we fight to protect it. Though sometimes we don't fight for it. We fight to die in glory and in vain. People who hold themselves so closely to serve for such glory throw themselves to die for an unworthy cause." His feet shuffled over a pile of bodies as he gripped onto me leading me through the next door.

 _It was completely dark._

From the empty night sky a scream shot through the darkness. I was transported to a white room where blood pooled from the white sheets of a woman. She held her face as she hailed nurse after nurse.

"Is my baby going to be okay. Is he okay? Where's my baby!" The doctor walked in holding his head low while making his way over to her.

He paused for a few moments before looking into the desperate woman's eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am we did everything we can to save your child. But the extent of his deformities was too great. He tried the best he can to stay with us, but we've finally lost him half way into operating on him. I'm sorry we couldn't save him."

Her eyes never closed as her body shook. The sheer intensity of her cries filled the room as the doctor left to allow the nurses to comfort her.

I fell to the ground watching every minute of it pass by me. I bowed my head as I heard his deep voice from up above me.

"Loss is always a part of life whether or not we want it to snake in. Our choices decide our fate, it inevitably impacts everyone and everything around us. We fall to our fates, to the ones we choose to lead ourselves by. No matter what falls between."

His hold on me lessened as everything around me started to fade away.

I was suspended in a void waiting for something to happen to me.

 ** _"Aldo."_** My name echoed around the room.

 _I didn't care anymore._

 _ **"You are chosen."** I wanted it to stop._

 ** _"You are to serve as this world's scapist."_ ** It rang in my ears.

 _Just let me leave._

 _ **"Stream the consciousness of unsettled minds and we will see if you are worthy to move on."** I drove into my skull with its words._

 _ **"You are now released to fall in line with our own."**_ Its voice receded and I fell to the ground with a heavy thud, my body plunged into the night of an unknown area.

I saw a child crying on the ground. I tried to walk towards it, but several children passed by me.

"You scared you little girl. You miss your momma? Huh? Do ya?", one kid jabbed at her while the others only snickered.

I wanted to march my ways towards them wanting to give them a piece of my mind.

Before I could do that a woman stormed over to the group.

"Humzah? What are you doing out here picking at her again?", her tone shrunk the small child.

"I was just playing momma." He scratched his cheek. She roughly grabbed him by the arms, leading the other kids away from her.

I looked down at her frail form. She continued crying. I tried to comfort her, but my hands passed through her.

I tried talking. "Are you okay?" She stopped and looked around, but to no avail she rested her head back down on her knees.

 _I wanted to understand so much of what is happening._

She resumed her muffled sobs.

 _Why can't I help her?_

 _Why?_

* * *

Centuries passed and I have already mastered my job. I drifted place to place helping everyone I can. Though there is one person who gave me trouble.

A girl with brown hair swung her legs back and forth looking at her hands, looking as if she was waiting for someone.

 _This is my target?_

She continued to hummed while twisted her hair, and her mother walked in carrying a book. _This is my chance._ I used my powers to etch a story into wherever she opened the book. She continued to read as the girl squirmed in her bed. After her mother was done she drifted to sleep, my hands passed through the glass while she softly snored.

 _Time to make an appearance._

I walked in darkness before I happened upon a little girl handling a tea set.

 _She saw me._

"Oh, who might you be?", she continued to pour tea until every cup was filled; she handed one to me.

"I'm the man from your story, Aldo. It's nice meeting you." I put on my best smile. She smiled back.

 _It worked._

"So what are you doing if I may ask?" Her innocent eyes wandered back to me.

"I'm having tea with my friends." All I see were stuffed animals behind each cup.

"I see. Well can I join you?" She looked down to place down her teapot.

"Sure, I guess you can...But don't you dare say anything mean", she huffed while grabbing her cup.

"Why should I?" _So she's the one that worries them._

"I don't know. Most of the kids I hanged around are a bit mean to me." She lowered her head staring into her cup.

 _I gotta do something._

"I won't be mean to you I promise." She perked up and donned the biggest grin she can give me.

 _"Thanks."_

 **From that day forward our chase began.**


	7. Chapter 7 S

Chapter VI:

The End of the Dream

* * *

 **I'm only getting weaker trying to finish my task.**

* * *

My body shook as I tried to maintain control on my host. No matter who I take control of I can never change my face.

 _Today's the day._

 _..._

* * *

I woke up as I felt the sunlight hit my face. A smaller body gripped onto me when I sat up.

 **No dreams.** _I hadn't think I would have gone without him bothering me._

I heard groaning from the person next to me as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Mom, I told you you don't need to do this. I think I'm old enough to be-", he stopped when he saw I was next to him.

"Miss!", he almost flung him self to the other side of the sheets as he blushed.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here ma'am?" His voice shaked as he tried to cover his blushing face.

I smiled.

"You told me to sleep with you the other night." I wanted to pinch his cheeks as he continued to blush.

"Oh yeah..." He stood up sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No wonder it was such a nice sleep", he murmured.

"What was that?", I asked.

"N-n-nothing. Hey I think my mom is calling me downstairs. I'll wait for you at the table." Just as he said that he rushed out of the room.

 _A boy who likes me._

I went downstairs after taking care of putting things away in his room.

"So I've heard you slept with Daisuke the other night." His mother was still preparing breakfast while Daisuke blushed in his chair.

"Mom!" He tried to cover his face with his shirt.

I didn't think I can make a boy feel this way.

"Who did you hear this from ma'am?", my voice rang as I heard her lowering the fire.

"My grandfather peeked in on you two while trying to gather a few things from his study on the second floor." She smiled as her wooden spatula shifted the chopped vegetables sizzling in the pan.

"He said it was as if he was seeing young love in the making." Daisuke shifted as his face continued to darken.

"Mom!" His muffled reply came from under his shirt.

 _I needed nothing more than to hear those words._

She set down plates once she was finished. Filling our plates up with sauteed vegetables and steamed rice. She sat down with a smile on her face as everyone began to eat.

Daisuke's face still blushed as he ate his fill and his mom sat there happily humming.

She wiped her mouth as she looked at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"I've seen you only wear that thing you've had on for a while now. Didn't you bring any extra clothes for yourself to wear when you left your village?" Her mouth verbalized as her eyes gave my outfit a once-over.

 _I didn't even realize until now._

"No. This is the only thing I have with me." Food stuck onto my lips as she looked at me from across the table.

"That won't do. I know you probably only came here to just get something from the village, but you must always be prepared no matter where you go." Her voice said as she scrapped down the last of her food.

 _Despite my protests she dragged me out to the shopping district leaving Daisuke behind to clean the dishes._

She held up a pair of clothes off the table in the store. "Do you think this would look nice on me?"

She held up a light pink blouse on sale. "I think it would look nice on you, but I think a green one would look nicer."

She stood in thought and held up the shirt again. "You really think so?"

I nodded my head as she put it back and picked up a green one with a floral pattern. She held up to me and I nodded my head.

I only picked up one with the lowest price; it was a plain white blouse. She shook her head at me.

"Here." She handed me the green shirt she picked out. "I'll find another one, don't be shy to pick something you like." She waved me off to look in the mirror.

 _It's not that bad._

I held in front of me as I looked at it. "I guess I'll take this one."

She said the clothes were on her as we walked out. She wanted me to wear her clothes from when she was younger for my bottom half.

"You look happy today. Are you thinking about the guy who saved you the other day?", she bumped hips with me as we walked down side-by-side.

"No." My face blushed as she laughed at me.

 _He looks almost exactly like Aldo. Why would I?_

"I guess I won't have a daughter-in-law then to call my own then. Because that guy already stole your heart." I only looked at her wide-eyed.

 _No. that's not it at all._

I tried my best to protest. "H-he's not what you think...he's just some guy who helped me...n-nothing else."

"Oh, really?" I stole a glance behind me as the same man was there checking out jewelry from a display.

"I'd like to differ." He walked up to us, Kotoka already was smiling as I tried to maintain my composure.

"Is this the guy?", her voice trailed off as he edged closer to me.

"Yes." _Please go away._

"I'm not some ordinary guy, you know." He only towered over me as I tried to move away.

I became a blushing mess. _No, not here._

"I guess I'll leave you two alone...I don't want to get in the way of a lover's quarrel." She sped off without another word.

 _Wait! I expected more from you._

"I came here to only protect you. We made a deal, right?" His eyes stared down at me as I tried to throw him off me.

 _Time to get rid of him._

"I'm not in any danger, sir. So there is no need for you to be here." He grabbed my hand while I attempted to walk off.

"Yet there is still danger that lurks wherever you go, my dear."

 _He's annoying me._

"What do you want?", my voice held a hint of annoyance.

"I only want to help you." He grabbed my hand.

"Come here." He dragged me off into the oncoming crowd.

 _Wait!_

We went to a sweet shop.

He bought us a few mitarashi dango as he sat me down on the wooden steps near the door.

"Come on. Let loose a little." He handed me one.

 _I'm still angry._

"Why do you do things against my will?", I said as I looked at him.

"A girl like you doesn't look like the type who had much fun in her lifetime. I know you might not like me dragging you around, but at least live a little." He held the dango in front of me, waving it.

I grabbed it.

"Fine, after this you let me go." I munched down the dango as he looked at me with a smirk on his face, snickering.

"Okay, princess." I almost choked while I was swallowing.

"H-hey!" He only laughed harder while looking at my expression.

"You just look like a bloated blow fish while eating that. I just can't help it." He rolled on his side giggling.

 _I don't need to be with someone who makes fun of me._

I tried walking off as he laughed.

"Wait! Wait. don't leave. You just looked so cute while eating it I couldn't stop." He stood up with the dango in his hand.

"Come on. Stay a while." His sad eyes only discouraged me from taking another step.

 _Maybe, maybe it's not him._

"Okay, only if you stop laughing at me." I sat back down as I patted on the steps for him to sit next to me.

He only smiled at me before sitting back down.

"Okay, whatever you say princess." Eventually it lead into us talking about our interests.

As the sun started to set we spent almost the entire day in each other's arms.

I never even realized as we walked to a grassy part of the village.

He only giggled as he lead me around.

 _Someone who likes me?_

He sprawled down on the grass motioning me over to come near him. He grabbed my arm and I fell on top of him.

I blushed.

 _I shouldn't do such things._

 _How could I get so attached so quickly to someone who drags me around?_

I looked at him as he smiled up at the starry sky.

 _I shouldn't be here._

I almost considered my idea of leaving, but before I could get up he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've never met anyone like you." His eyes only stared into my own.

 _I didn't want to love anyone, but this man how could he change my mind?_

I started to tear, he held me. "What's wrong?"

My body convulsed as he held me closer.

"I've never thought I would like anyone so early. But why did it had to be you?" His dark eyes peered into my own.

"What's wrong with it being me?" I heard him whisper from above me.

"I just don't know." He pulled me higher.

 _What is he doing?_

Our lips met under the moon's rays. _Why?_

"You don't have to understand to like me." He pressed his face into mine.

"Just love me princess." I bursted into tears as he peppered kisses down my neck.

 _He's the second one to make me feel this good._

I found myself in his house being subjected by his gentle kisses.

 _Why? Why is this happening?_

I found myself bare in his arms. Only the sheets covered us on the floor of his room.

I struggled to muffle my moans as he ravished my body. He pinned my hands above my head. His face seem so shadowed in the moonlit room.

"Please, I want to hear you." He wrapped my legs around his waist. _I don't understand._

Throughout the night I felt myself getting the same feeling, the elation I got from the last one.

My feelings jumbled into disproportion as I gave in. My body shook as I felt myself hit wave after wave of the intense emotions I had before, but this one was different.

It felt so filled with love I only wanted to wake up from it. Eventually it stopped as he held onto me from behind.

I cried as sleep swept me again into nothingness.

 _Why can't I live peacefully knowing this is unreal?_

* * *

I woke up feeling the soreness between my legs as I looked around. I was in the same room the old man let me stay in the day before.

 _Was it all a dream?_ Nothing was misplaced. My clothes were in the same arrangement as I laid down on the futon.

I felt between my legs, despite my growing blush. It didn't feel any different.

I shifted looking at the brightness of the sun's rays as it hit me.

 _Nothing happened?_

There was a knock at my door, Daisuke walked in with the same blush he wears whenever he is around me.

He sat right next to me. I was confused until he started to wrap his arms around me.

"I was so worried that you might have left." His voice trembled.

 _Why?_

I looked at him as he gripped onto me.

"You came so late yesterday. You didn't even notice me as you walked back to your room." He buried his face into my shoulder.

 _But I don't remember returning home._

"Please be okay, okay miss. I've never seen you like that. Just don't be like that..." He kept on rambling as he held me.

 _This has got to stop._

I pulled him back, and as he stared at me in confusion I smoothed back his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

 _I didn't mean to do it._

"I'm sorry I won't ever do it again. I promise." I held him close.

 _I didn't understand what I did._

He kept bawling into my chest.

 _And as long as I'm here I won't worry anyone I care about._

* * *

His mother wasn't in the kitchen when we both walked down. It was as if she disappeared from existence.

Daisuke walked to the stove, grabbed a pan, and started a low fire on the stove as he started cooking food.

 _Where's his mother?_ He continued to stir whatever he threw into the pan as it cooked and turned to me.

"My mom has gone with my grandfather to visit someone a while over from here. He closed up shop for today, so he left you in my care." He threw whatever's in the pan onto two plates and sat down to eat with me.

We silently ate while I wondered what emotions he's feeling as he held a straight face.

 _This is not normal._

"Are you okay Daisuke?" He held his head closer to the plate as he shoved more food into his mouth.

He started crying.

 _What happened?_

He pushed his plate away as he looked at me. I felt surprised from the amount of mixed emotions dancing in his irises.

"Why were you with another man?" His voice trembled as he talked.

"Why?" His eyes pierced me.

 _Is that what is troubling him?_

"He was just some man who saved me and walked me home the other day ." His tears continued to fall.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"Then why were you gone all yesterday? My mother told me you were with him." Him intense eyes never faltered when looking at me.

"He dragged me everywhere. He wouldn't leave me alone. You must understand I wanted to come home as soon as possible."

It looked like he wasn't buying it as he gripped his chair.

"Then if he was such a good person to save you why didn't he let you go home? I bet you're just saying that to spare my feelings." His body shook on the other side of the table. He turned away from me.

 _This is enough._

I walked over to him, pulled up his face and looked into his eyes.

 _He looked so sad._

I crashed my lips onto him not knowing the wherewithal of my actions. My eyes started to water.

 _I don't want to trouble him with myself any longer._

He gripped onto me.

 _I'm only complicating things by doing this._

 **He's only just a boy.**

His eyes were furbished with a new found sensation.

 _I took away his chance of experiencing it with someone who truly loves him._

My eyes scrunched. _I can't do it._

I pushed away from him. His eyes glazed over from the loss of contact as he continued to stay there motionless in his chair.

His mouth only drifted an uneasy sentence that sent shivers all around me.

 **"Why did you do this?"**

I panicked. I took in as many breaths as I possibly can.

 **"Do you truly love me?"** He reached out to me.

 **No.**

I backed away, my heart leapt in my chest.

 _I don't know._

He latched onto me. **No. Stop it.**

I ripped it away from him.

 _I'm not ready._

I ran out the back door as quickly as I can.

 _I can't deal with this right now._

I was plagued by his screams. I covered my ears.

 _I'm only making things worse._

"I want to go home", my voice trembled as I was pelted with rain.

 _No one needs me. They don't need someone like me._

I don't know where I was running.

 _"Garbage..."_

 ** _Stop._** Water splashed against me as I kept going.

 _"Stop fooling yourself..."_

 _ **Why can't you go away?**_ I felt myself travel farther and farther from where I originally started.

 _"An adult who never grows up is still a child..."_ I fell as I found myself already a distance into the dense forestation.

 ** _I'm just not ready to face it yet._**

My back turned to the flash of lightning in the sky.

I can barely see. I kept on pushing forward as wind rushed around me.

 _He'll eventually understand._

I heard several cracks around me as I ran.

I continued forward nonetheless.

 _It's probably nothing._

Before I knew it my legs swung in midair.

 _I was falling._

The pull of gravity forced me to look at the sky as I descended.

 _If I die will I eventually come back to my reality?_

The wind forced cold air onto me.

 _If I died will I still be the same?_

I had a feeling my body will hit the ground as soon as I stopped thinking.

 ** _Would I be happy by then?_**

Darkness consumed me as I hit the ground.

* * *

 _ **Your only making my job harder by wasting my energy to save to you.**_

...

I woke up. I was subjected to vivid spectral colors produced by the scenery. The trickling of a small waterfall caught my attention.

 **My fears have suddenly vanished.**

 _Where am I?_

A melodic harmony trailed from behind the seemingly weightless water from the ledge above. The music got louder as I approached it. I peeked inside. The water cascaded down my back in driblets, it only continued to travel over me rather than soaking into my clothes.

 _I'm already lost._

 _There's nothing wrong with poking around._

It reverberated around the barely lit cavern.

It's so beautiful. I continued down only to the light ahead. I made out a figure gently strumming the instrument. The white marble shined under the person playing above it.

The person closed their eyes as their fingers danced on the lyre. I stepped closer.

I was almost close enough to see their face.

Her milky white skin softly blushed from the light flooding above. _She's so beautiful._

My foot crunched on the smoothed stones laid around her. The music abruptly stopped.

Her eyes flew open. The light brown eyes peeked out from under her light colored hair.

 _No. I'm sorry._

She suddenly vanished into nothingness as her instrument fell down on top of the white marble.

"You never learn do you?" A head peeked out from the shadows of the cavern.

Water splashed around him as he approached me.

White hair glowed under the light. His eyes smirked at me as his mouth held his proverbial smile.

He came closer. "Do you understand the consequences of your actions, Michelle?"

His shirt stretched across his lean frame.

 _Why is he here?_

"I did nothing wrong." He laughed at me.

"You sound so serious when you say that sweet flower." He grabbed the instrument on the pedestal and strummed it in his hands.

 _What's your game this time?_

"What are you getting at Aldo?" I tried to burn holes into his careless form.

He continued to play with the strings. _He's playing with me._

"What I'm getting at, sweet heart, is that your not ready to face reality yet." He sat down onto the white marble as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I pulled down my mouth into a scowl.

 _He has no right to judge me._

"I'm fully ready for everything in my own life, thank you very much." He looked at me under his hooded eyes.

"I'd like to beg to differ mon cheri." He stopped playing.

He faced me, the room darkened.

I froze as images popped up in the dark room. "These are the reasons why."

I wanted to leave, but my legs kept me in place.

"You were put up with a problem." An image flashed up.

"You attempted to fix it, but you ultimately failed." It played overhead like a slideshow.

"You could not handle it. You desperately tried to find comfort in the hands of strangers. They manipulated you in your time of need." I saw the smile on their faces.

"You were driven to find whatever you can to run away from your pain." _I wanted to run away so badly._

"Here's another one." It was when my brother started acting out.

"Time after time after time you attempted to run away. You can chase me, but you can only cower in the face of a dangerous man." I didn't want to look anymore, but my eyes were glued to the flashing images.

"No matter where he went your mother took him away from it. The hospitals can't save him. The psych wards only hurt him. He was lost in his own world, but you didn't do a thing to help your mother. You could not even relieve her of her never-ending debt. She died trying to make everyone happy. You didn't even try harder to keep your promise after she passed." He paused as an image of my brother tied up in a straight jacket.

"He's suffering because you refused to take care of him." His voice bounced around the room.

"You tried to ignore that he even existed. You try to maintain your normal life, but you cannot run away from the past. You are only failing to notice that everything can't be saved by running!" I only wanted to just throw everything I had to make him shut up.

My mouth quivered.

 _Stop playing your god damn games._

"Then what should I do! Huh! This is all you ever do Aldo!" He laughed.

"You can only be weak by thinking you're weak...You maintain relationships with the people you think that can save you...The only way you can be strong is by not doubting yourself and using alternatives to move on...The only way you can leave is by taking control of the situation and stop running away from the life you lived before..."

 _His voice is fading away._

"You cannot solve anything at all by being a child..."

 _I can barely register his words as they grew quieter._

 **"Wake up my dear Michelle."**

Excruciating pain filled me as the pounding of rain invaded my ears.

I was being carried. I can't even see them.

Damp white hair caught my eyes.

I struggled. _He's not going to have his way with me anymore._

I saw the face of the person as they looked down at me.

"So your awake?" His masculine voice flew into my ears.

I stopped. _It's not Aldo?_

His attire glistened in the night. My mouth only held silent to his words.

His face turned forward as he held me.

"I thought you a spy sent by the Uchiha. Are you perhaps a noblewoman who got lost in the forest?"

 _I cannot mistake it._ His attire, his voice, his face they look exactly like the second.

He continued to speed off in the trees.

 _Should I say something?_

 _He could probably tell when I'm lying._

 _I have no choice if he's going to feel more suspicious._

"I'm not actually." I observed him as we continued in silence.

"Then what are you?" His eyes peered down at me.

 _He won't believe me._

"I-I'm just an ordinary girl." He probably caught onto my hesitation.

He continued farther and farther into the greenery.

"Well if you are as you say then you have no problem, but I have no doubt with someone with your chakra levels..." His voice held a serious tone.

"...an ordinary girl will be out of the question if what you say isn't true."

 _I have no idea what will happen if they find me guilty._

 _I'm scared to find out._

All I heard was wind swooshing by me as he held me tightly.

 **I want nothing more than to understand why it hurts to be alive.**

* * *

The trees receded into a bare opening in the pocket of the forest. He landed onto the wet dirt, he traipsed over to an empty space.

His hand weaved signs and eventually a path of stairs leading underground appeared.

I stayed silent the whole way.

 _There's no use of protesting with these type of people._

He continued down the steps. He put his hand on the stone wall, it rumbled as it moved upwards.

White light leaked out from the opening.

As he pushed me through, the room dimmed and three people were sitting at a wooden table.

"Tobirama you were told to return here after making your rounds. Deviating from your brother's tasks will not help you understand the Uchiha's motives." A woman clad in armor huffed as she drank her tea.

"Toka, he's only doing what's needed. Necessary or not, insulting a proficient shinobi of his skill would not put you on his level." An old man spoke while laying out a scroll.

Heavy steps approached us as Tobirama led me to another room. It was the clan leader.

His long hair swished as he gave us a glance before heading over to the table.

 _What is he planning to do with me?_

A plain room with concrete walls and a chair in the center. He thrusted me into the metal coolness of the chair.

It was dented, marks were littering the bars of the backing, and the legs were covered with dark burns.

He towered over me with a steely glare. My hands were already bound together with a flash of hands.

"No one travels far into the forest without a motive. Just why were you there in the first place?" He never showed any emotion.

My mouth stayed shut.

 **Because I was afraid.**

He pushed another question. "What do you plan to do from being stationed there?"

He crept closer.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "If you plan to say nothing during this interrogation I will have no choice but to use other measures of making you speak."

I felt a pulling sensation from my bonds as he held onto me.

 _I didn't want to die._

I felt numb in his presence. My mouth opened. "I don't know why I'm there. I ran as far as I could to gain a sense of reason."

He let go and paced around me. "Explain."

 _He's making it harder._

I started to sweat. "I just ran away j-just nothing else."

He rounded me as I sat in the chair.

"It doesn't explain anything. Explain why your there", he voiced this right near my face.

 _I don't want to._

"I'm just there. I don't know why." He kept a serious stare as he looked at me from above.

He frowned.

"You cannot be there for no reason. Stop lying and answer truthfully."

 _I'm embarrassed to._

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. Please sir believe me."

My heart is racing faster than ever before.

He grabbed me on the shoulder.

"How could I believe you when you don't even believe it yourself. I will let you go to wherever you came from if you do."

I inhaled in short breaths.

 _Why am I so scared? Just answer him._

My mouth can't even form the words.

Tears fled from my eyes. _I can't._

"I don't know...I just ran that's all. Please I don't want to say it." I whimpered.

He rested his hand on me.

"I'll give you tomorrow to answer." He left the room without another word.

 _Was this his way of showing pity?_

My head fell forward as the pull of my bonds kept me from falling out of my chair.

I've never felt this humiliated.

I had no doubt he won't come back until the next day.

My eyes closed.

I felt exhaustion wash over me like a sickness. _I can't stay up any longer._

I fell asleep in my chair.

 **I want to return to when everything was fine.**

...

* * *

 _I was drowned in the images of my past._

"Mommy look I made a sand castle. Look!" My younger self tugged on my mother's sleeves.

She stood up and walked over to the drooping formation.

"How long did it take you to make this, baby." Her smile never faded from my vision.

I counted my fingers. I looked back at her.

" I think about an hour." She lifted me up in her arms.

"Well Michelle I think it's beautiful." She laughed as I toddled away from her.

 **Another one popped up.**

"Mom, what does a nurse do?" My legs swung in my chair.

She placed food in front of me.

"A nurse saves people, Michelle." She sat down next to me.

"In what way?" I shoveled food into my mouth until my cheeks puffed.

She tousled my hair. "In many ways, monkey-head."

My childish eyes looked up to her.

 _In a way I kept her words to heart._

...

Me and my dad were walking up the mountain.

Usually my mom and my brother came along, but on this one I came alone with my father.

I grew tired and asked him to carry me on his shoulders.

His shoes crunched on the ground as he hiked upwards.

"Dad?" I was wrapping my arms around his head.

"Yes, baby." I was the only one he talked gently to.

Shadows danced on his clothes as I rested my chin on top of him.

"Why do you yell so much?" He continued forward on the leave filled ground.

"I don't yell baby. Just only sometimes when daddy's angry." I played with his light brown hair.

"Why?" Scenery kept on passing by us as he carried me.

" You will understand when you're older Michelle." Leaves flew past overhead.

...

 **I understood what he meant once I saw her struggle.**

...

 _My mother worked for four days straight._ I laid her on the bed.

She instantly fell asleep right away.

 _She refused to stop cleaning the kitchen._

I had to pull her out to rest.

She moved onto her side and gripped the sheets.

I slowly closed the door of her room and walked away.

 _I felt the urge to hold her tight every time she became like that._

...

 **The nagging feeling never left my side.**

...

She roved the room back and forth, preparing for my brother's birthday.

She set out plates. The table was bare of nothing else but of food and a variety of snacks.

I sat at the kitchen table and heard the front door open.

My eyes traveled over to the door. My brother came home.

The afternoon soon transitioned into the night as we sat for the last remaining course.

The cake had the number seventeen sitting on top of it.

My mother took pictures as he blew out the candles.

"What is your wish, Thomas?", my mother asked as she sat down to cut the cake.

I sat on the other side of her.

He responded. "I want to become successful and live out my life."

We ate cake as my mother passed around the slices.

...

 **But he never became successful, he only lived in agony.**

...

My brother came home. He smelled of cigarettes.

He kept on rambling about the same things over and over.

"I'm gonna make a million dollars. My music can change the world. You just don't understand, for I'm much more smarter than you."

He bobbed his head while turning his music all the way on the computer.

 _He's going deaf._

I tried to convince him to turn it down, he turned to me.

 _It was the same answer._

"You're ears are just sensitive. Just bare with it. If you got more sleep you might want to listen to it more."

...

 **No amount of rest can change me. You're only going to lose yourself to your senses.**

...

He stayed in his room on and off, he had a hard time controlling his emotions.

A lamp was broken on the floor.

My brother stood clad in his usual attire tensing with every heavy breath.

"I can't help it if I'm not good enough!"

His voice raged in the presence of my mother.

"Thomas there's no need for breaking things." She tried to grab his arm.

He threw her off him.

"I don't need school to get where I need to be, mom!"

 _I felt a thousand fires light within me._ I stepped closer.

He shrugged on his backpack and left.

 _He came back the following day with no success._

...

 **You cannot expect your premonitions to be false.**

...

I walked over to the mangled body that laid on the ground.

She was driving me home from school before passing out on the wheel.

 _I was the only one that survived._

Police cars raced to the scene in rapid speed as the paramedics gathered her into the back of the car.

I was brought along to be assessed for my injuries.

Question after question flew into my mind. _Why did this happen?_

I was sat down for an innumerable amount of questions until I was brought home.

 _I knew it._

 **She was dead on arrival.**

I fell to the ground in my room. My body tried to process the images that flashed before my eyes.

My body shut down. I cannot think.

I curled up on the floor.

Emptiness filled me to the brim, I overflowed with grief.

The only person who understands me is gone.

I dry heaved. Nothing came out.

My tears fell continuously as I laid down.

 _Why? Why me?_

I could not understand the events happening after it.

I was hollow, I continued my day.

I distanced myself from everything and everyone.

 **If I had the choice I'd rather died that day.**

* * *

I woke up still inside the room waiting for whatever laid ahead.

 _I promised to not die for her at one point._

The door creaked.

 _I'm not going to fall victim to my own feelings._

Someone walked in.

 ** _I'm ready for what's ahead._**

* * *

Oh my gosh the time. I tried harder on this chapter. I'm going to fix the other ones and try to be nit picky.

To no end I still have soup fever with each chapter. I downed so much. Curse you small stomach!

Anyway, I hoped you like it and always a hi is nice to see in the reviews.

May the power of soup be with you wherever you go.

Peace! ^w^


End file.
